Dear da Vinci
by Lilerds
Summary: Years. It had been years since he last picked up a pencil or paintbrush. The passion he once had faded away long ago. He lacked the burning fire that had raged within him. He lacked the inspiration. That was until she came along, slowly rekindling the fire and taking his heart in the process. AU


**Hello there!**

**I see that my story has interested you…. At least I hope it did.**

**Yes, another story. At one point, I'm gonna lose track of all my stories and they will slowly start merging together… That's why I'll probably be putting Roommates on hold for a bit. Don't shoot me! Please! I will only have it on hold for a bit till I get this story going.**

**I got this idea… I'm not really sure actually. I was doing some research for ABL when BAM! It just kind of can out of nowhere.**

**Also, Peeta's paintings will look like Afremov's. I felt like his style would suit Peeta. And Prims going to be 7-8 cause I think a young Prim is going to be adorable.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**-:::::::::-**

White.

The empty canvas seemed to be mocking him; the whiteness nagging at his mind.

He couldn't stand it.

"Dammit!" He yelled, shoving the easel to the side. The blond stood admits the clutter he had created in the small bit of rage. The canvas had knocked over some of the paints, causing them to spill onto the floor. Peeta watched as the colors mix themselves together, seeming to have a mind of their own.

The door suddenly burst open. Peeta whipped around to find his older brother Rye looking slightly winded. Rye gave him a bewildered look. "What the hell happened?" He questioned as he took in the mess.

"Nothing, Rye. Just…just nothing." The younger of the two sighed as he seated himself on the stool behind him. His brother's straw colored hair fell in his face as he shook his head disapprovingly.

He shot Peeta a concerned look, "You sure?"

The blond nodded as he began to pick up the near empty paint cans and easel. His brother still stood in doorway, observing him. "Ok, if you say so. And hurry up before mom gets-" "Peeta!"

"-angry." Rye finished, sighing. He turned around and headed back down stairs, not without casting him another glance though.

Peeta sighed before reluctantly following, bracing himself for the onslaught of profanities he was surly to receive.

-::::::::::-

It had to rain now.

It just had to rain as Peeta carried a bag with the Mellark's Bakery logo on it, containing 3 loaves of hot bread and a few sugar cookies he had managed to sneak in. His mother needed him to make a delivery to the mayor's house saying it was 'very important' and 'not to damage the goods'.

So here he was, nearly soaked to the bone because his jacket was serving as a cover for the bread. The rain began to fall harder as he quickened his pace. Peeta finally caught sight of the mayor's house and sighed with relief when he got to the back door.

The blond knocked hesitantly, having never been here before. The door opened and there stood a girl about his age and could pass as his sister. She had curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Madge?" Peeta asked when he finally recognized the girl. Madge Undersee smiled brightly before ushering him in, out of the downpour.

When he was inside, he began to uncover the now warm rolls and handed them out for her to take. Madge took the bread and began talking as she put them away and looked for his payment, "I haven't heard from you in forever, Peeta." She turned to him with a scolding look, her hands on her hips, "Why is that?"

The Peeta gave the blonde a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his neck, "I've been stuck working in the bakery." He tried.

"Really?" Now her arms were crossed, "For 3 years?"

He sighed in defeat and began running his fingers through his hair tiredly. "I'm sorry Madge. Really. You know how it's been since…" He couldn't continue but his friend seemed to understand. "It's fine, just-just come by sometime when you're not working. I miss my buddy…" She trialed off, the childish tone she used not going unnoticed by Peeta.

He smiled and held out his arms to her. "Aw, does somebody want a hug?" He teased, edging closer to the other blonde. Madge's eyes widened in panic as she started backing up. It was too late though. Peeta wrapped her in a bear hug, successfully soaking her as well. She squirmed in discomfort and squealed, "Peeta! Let me go! You're getting me wet!"

He complied and let go, only to start shaking his head like a dog. Madge held up her hands in a feeble attempt at shielding herself. The blond just grinned at the frown adorning his friend's face. She handed him a wad of cash.

Peeta looked confused and surprised. "This is too much." He said, trying to hand the money back. Madge just pushed it away towards him. "Take it, I've got too much of it laying around anyways."

"But-" He was cut off. "No 'buts'. Thought, if you really can't take the money," She paused, running off to her room (He thinks). She comes back down holding a brown messenger bag, "Take this to that little pharmacy a few streets down. It belongs to my friend Katniss and she left it here. Think of the money as payment for this too." She said. Madge held out the bag for him to take, though he was reluctant to.

Madge gave him a tight hug before opening the door for him.

"Don't be a stranger!" She called out as he walked away. The blond turned around and waved at her, which she happily returned.

Peeta remembered the pharmacy she was talking about, though he didn't know Katniss worked there. They weren't friends, no. They had never said more then 5 words to each other either. But that didn't keep Peeta from having a crush on her in 8th and freshmen year. It died down a bit though, by the end of freshmen year.

Now in 17 and in his senior year, the Peeta was nervous about meeting the brunette.

He sighed and continued the little journey, once again bracing himself for something her wasn't sure of.

**-::::::::::::::-**

**There you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Dear da Vinci.**

**I'm pretty happy about how this turned out. I hope you are too.**

**Please review! God, I love it when you review, it make me all happy. I welcome ideas, theories, criticism and comments!**

**No flames though, I really hate flames.**

**And questions too. If you have any questions or are confused, please PM me or send me a review.**

**Also, I'm in need of a beta. I know I'm a beta myself but I'm shitty when it comes to betaing my own. So if you're willing please send me a PM and I'll look at you're beta profile! Thanks!**

**- Lillie -_-**


End file.
